


How to Cool Off on a Hot Day

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff, Ice Cube Insertion, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: ...or not ;)
Porn with a small side of fluff. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to posting something again! I had this half-written for months and today I finally told myself to sit my ass down and finish one of my drafts. 
> 
> As always, this is not beta'd and I apologize for any mistakes. It's fucking late and I gotta get up early in the morning to visit family and stuff, but I was determined to get this ready and not go to bed before I posted it because then it probably wouldn't have happened for another few days or so.
> 
> Now, I'll stop talking and let you read ;)
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Cas groaned as he opened the door to his and Dean's house, immediately kicking off his uncomfortable dress shoes and shrugging out of the too-hot suit jacket. It fell to the hallway floor in a crumpled heap, but he paid it no mind. He tossed his briefcase next to his shoes and made his way up to their bedroom, where he rid himself of the rest of his clothes and promptly collapsed onto the bed face-first.

It was _way_ too hot today. He just had a three-hour business meeting at the office after his day would have normally ended and he'd nearly died from the heat in his dark suit. On top of that, the AC had stopped working after roughly the first five minutes of the meeting.

Cas was pretty sure that he left behind a large puddle of sweat around his seat. Poor cleaning lady.

The car had been even worse. It was a forty-five minute drive from work to their house and it'd been pretty much unbearable, AC or no.

Being out of his clothes brought little relief, as did the ventilator they'd set up in their room a few days prior. Honestly, all he wanted was a cold shower and maybe he'd move into the fridge afterwards. Yes, that was a good idea, he thought. The only problem was that Cas was way too tired and exhausted to even lift a single finger, let alone get up off this amazingly comfortable mattress - memory foam, of course - and go into the bathroom. Instead, he fell asleep right where he was lying, his last thought being that this probably wasn't the most comfortable sleeping position and he'd probably have a crick in his neck by the time he woke up.

XXX

He awoke barely an hour later to soft kisses being pressed into the smooth skin of his back and neck. He still felt overheated and now he was also grumpy, like always when he'd just woken up.

"Deaaan", he whined. "Stop that. It's too hot."

"Hello to you too, Baby", Dean replied, and Cas could hear the smirk in his husband's voice.

"Mornin'", he grumbled back, before realizing that it was actually far from 'morning'. He heard Dean chuckle and then footsteps retreating down the hallway.

Cas closed his eyes again, telling himself that he'd only be five more minutes before he'd actually get up and shower.

This time, he didn't hear Dean nearing the bed and nearly jumped off of said bed as something freezing cold touched his back, right between his shoulder blades.

"Relax, Baby", Dean said softly. "I just wanted to help you cool down a little."

With that, the cold sensation reappeared, and Cas turned his head to look as best as he could, spotting a can filled with ice cubes next to him on the bed. He placed his head back onto his folded arms and relaxed into the cooling touch of the melting cube Dean was trailing along his skin.

Dean did this for several minutes, also including the rest of the available skin, until he'd used up at least ten of the ice cubes. Sometimes, he'd lean down and run his tongue over the skin, to lap up the cold water pooling in every dip and crevice and to contradict the cold whenever Cas actually shivered despite the heat. Even though that had more to do with his arousal than with the coldness.

Cas let himself relax entirely. The treatment brought great relief from the hot weather and he was on the verge of falling asleep, despite his cock that was half-hard and trapped between his stomach and the blankets.

He was, however, wide awake again as Dean decided to up the game and trailed an ice cube down between his cheeks and across his hole, which fluttered at the icy touch. Cas let out a low moan, starting to thrust against the mattress lightly. Dean took his reaction as encouragement and circled the cube around his rim until it was completely gone before he leaned down and started lapping at Cas' entrance. He used both hands to spread his cheeks apart as he traced it with the tip of his tongue, similar to what he did with the cube just a minute ago.

Cas moaned louder, reaching one arm back to tangle his fingers in Dean's hair and hold him pressed against his ass, urging him to continue his ministrations.

His hips bucked up involuntarily as Dean began tongue-fucking him, and he writhed on the bed, not even caring that this was the complete opposite of 'cooling him down'.

Cas whimpered as his husband drew back, sitting up on his haunches. He grabbed Cas' hips and the dark haired man let himself be manhandled so that his ass was in the air while his chest was still pressed into the mattress beneath him.

Again, he felt the cold of an ice cube at his clenching hole. He expected Dean to repeat what he did earlier, but instead the cube was pressed against him with intensifying force, until the muscle gave way and it slid into him fully. He froze completely for a second before releasing a low groan and rocking his hips back needily.

"Oh f-fuck, Dean!" he moaned, clenching down around the cube and feeling it shift deep inside him. 

"Good?" Dean asked from behind him, caringly. All Cas could manage was a jerky nod and a desperate whimper, but it was enough for the blond to understand.

Just mere seconds later, there was another ice cube breaching his entrance. By now, Cas was desperate for friction, but with the position he was in there was no way for him to get what he needed.

"Dean, please. Need you so bad", he begged instead, hoping that Dean would give in and touch him. But the other man had other plans for him. Instead of touching him, he pressed two more ice cubes into him, each disappearing into his body with a low popping sound. Cas shivered again from the cold, but then there was Dean's tongue again, lapping up the water dripping out of his soaking wet hole.

At this point, Cas was moaning and whimpering unashamedly, pushing back onto Dean's tongue in hopes to get it deeper inside of him. Soon, a finger joined the tongue, sliding easily into him. The ice cubes were nearly completely molten by now, unable to withstand the combined heat of his channel and Dean's tongue for long.

His brain was in practically the same situation as the cubes in his ass, molten from heat as well as pleasure, so it really was no wonder that Cas completely missed Dean getting the lube out of their bedside drawer. He whined when Dean retracted his tongue and finger, but they were soon replaced by two slicked up digits.

Dean found his prostate easily and rubbed it briefly, making Castiel see stars, before he purposefully - and maliciously, in Cas' humble opinion - avoided it altogether.

"Dammit Dean, stop teasing me you assbutt", Cas growled over his shoulder at him. Dean laughed and leaned forward, kissing his shoulder blade apologetically.

"Sorry Babe", he said, and if he'd looked back at him, Cas would've seen the evil grin on the man's face right before he pressed down on his prostate with his fingers and started to rub _hard_.

Cas howled, hands scrambling for something to hold onto as he was overwhelmed by mind-blowing sensations. It felt _so good_ but at the same time it was _too much_ and he didn't know if he should beg for more or ask him to stop torturing him with pleasure.

He loved how Dean still had this effect on him; even after ten years of being together, he'd never once felt as if their sex life was missing that little something extra.

Cas sighed as Dean lessened the onslaught on his sweet spot in favor of adding a third finger, spreading them wide to prepare him for his bigger-than-average cock.

After a few minutes, Dean scissored his fingers one last time before sliding them out entirely. Then, there was a lengthy pause were Dean didn't touch him at all.

"Fuck, Baby, you look so good like this", Dean said, arousal heavy in his voice. "You should see yourself, Cas, all wet and open and just begging for me to fill you up, aren't'cha?" Cas groaned and thrust his ass back in affirmation.

"Are you going to go through with that or are you just all talk and no action?" he sassed, hoping to get Dean to do something, _anything_ , if he riled him up just a little bit.

"How about I make you work for it, huh?" Dean asked back, lazily dragging a single finger along the rim of the dark haired man's slightly gaping hole. "C'mon, Baby, want you to ride me."

Cas moaned his approval and got onto his knees, water dribbling out of his hole and running down his thigh, cool against his overheated skin. He turned to face Dean. His husband looked seriously dishelved, but Cas was sure he looked worse. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and crashed their lips together feverishly, noticing that they hadn't even kissed yet since Dean came home from work. Dean kissed him back enthusiastically, his arms snaking around Cas's waist and pulling him in tight.

"You forgot to kiss me hello", Cas said as he broke the kiss. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you complaining?" he asked, attacking Cas' throat with his mouth, leaving hickeys in his wake as he worked himself down to a nipple, which he gently took between his teeth and tugged on. Cas buried his hands in Dean's hair again, moaning as his sensitive nipple was stimulated.

"Definitely...not", he gasped out in response, tugging at Dean's hair to get him to look at him again. "I'm gonna ride you so hard you'll see stars", he added, growling the words right into Dean's ear before pushing him back on the bed so he was lying on his back.

Cas straddled Dean's hips quickly, searching for the lube until Dean thrust it into his hand impatiently. He wasted no time squirting some into his palm and lubing Dean up before throwing the bottle down beside them. He shuffled forward on his knees, taking Dean's dick in hand and lining it up with his dripping wet hole.

They both groaned loudly as Cas sank down steadily, taking all of Dean at once until he bottomed out.

"Oh God, Dean", Cas breathed as he let his body adjust to the familiar feel of Dean's thick cock deep inside him. After a minute, he began to roll his hips slowly, teasingly. They had time, and he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Besides, it was still way too hot and he was still too exhausted for hard, fast and dirty, especially if it was him who was gonna have to do all the work here.

Cas rocked his hips, changing the angle slightly so that Dean's dick brushed his prostate lightly with every movement, drawing breathy gasps from the blue eyed man. Dean braced his feet on the mattress and began to meet his thrusts, matching his lazy pace perfectly. Cas' hands rested on Dean's chest and he idly started to play with his husband's nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Dean's hands found their way to Cas' hips, just holding on as the other man rode him into oblivion. 

Cas got lost in all the sensations making love with Dean brought him. The slow drag of Dean's tip against his already oversensitive prostate, the feeling of each vein and bump on Dean's shaft against his stretched rim, Dean's hands resting gently on his overheated skin, Dean's gaze on him, heated but still loving.

As he grew closer to blissful release, Cas couldn't help the way his movement sped up slightly, or the soft moans that escaped him every time Dean bottomed out inside him. Even before they'd really gotten started, he had been so riled up from all the foreplay that he was sure it wouldn't take him too long to archive orgasm. He could already feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and spreading though his entire body. Dean's grip on him got tighter, his nails digging into his skin lightly, and Cas leaned down to kiss him passionately. He groaned into the blonde's mouth when his neglected dick finally got some friction between their stomachs, his precum and their sweat making for an easy glide. 

"Fuck, D-dean, I'm so c-close", he moaned, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. In response, Dean's thrusts got just a little bit harder and he lifted his head off the bed to kiss and nibble at Cas' neck, sucking a hickey right onto his clavicle. 

"Yes, Baby, c'mon, come for me", Dean encouraged between little kisses. "You're so hot, Cas, love you, ahh, love you so much." 

He'd been so close to the edge already, but hearing Dean saying those three little words - even though he'd said them thousands of times before - was what pushed Cas over in the end. He came with a silent scream, squeezing down tight around Dean's cock as he came all over their stomachs. 

He was still shaking through the aftershocks of a mind-blowing orgasm when he suddenly found himself on his back, Dean on top of him now. He gazed into those green eyes dazedly, body relaxed and pliant now that his high had faded. Head a little clearer, he realized that Dean was still hard and throbbing inside him, but he wasn't moving anymore. Knowing what his husband was waiting for, Cas used the last of his strength to wrap his legs around Dean's waist and reached down to cup the other man's ass cheeks, pulling him even deeper.

"Come on, Dean, give it to me", he rasped, and Dean certainly didn't need to be asked twice. He started with slow thrusts that quickly became faster and harder and soon Cas couldn't do anything but hold on for the ride. Dean was slamming into his oversensitive prostate with nearly every thrust, punching little _uh-uh-uh_ sounds out of the blue eyed man.

It didn't take long, however, for his rhythm to falter, letting Cas know that he was close. He clenched down purposefully and grinned at the little groan it earned him. He repeated the action a few times and soon Dean was pushing in as far as he could go before stilling completely and Castiel could feel his hot come filling him up from the inside.

A minute later, Dean collapsed on top of him and he let his legs fall from his waist, exhausted. He could've fallen asleep like this, but now that he wasn't... _distracted_ anymore, the heat immediately began to bother him again. Apparently, Dean felt the same, because he rolled himself off of Cas with a groan, his softened cock slipping free from his body. Cas felt a trickle of warm come leak out of his undoubtedly red and swollen hole and run down his inner thigh. 

Ugh, he really needed to get up and into that shower right now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any kind of feedback is very very welcome; kudos, constructive criticism, etc. would totally make my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
